


Hands Off

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: You and Baron break up and you go out with Bobby Roode to try and take your mind off things. Baron is there and seeing Bobby’s hands on you has him seeing red. He takes you back home and shows you just how sorry he is.





	Hands Off

You sat on the couch in your living room sobbing, your body shaking as you replayed the fight with Baron over and over in your head. It was the worst fight the two of you had ever had. There was screaming. There were tears. Objects were getting thrown at walls. You both said a lot of hateful things to each other you didn’t mean. You knew there was no hope to work it out. You couldn’t mend something that broken.

The fight ended with Baron slamming the door and saying he would stay with Corey until he could get his stuff moved out.

You called Daniel that night and asked if you could have this week’s SmackDown off. You weren’t really in a storyline right now, so you didn’t think it was too much to ask. You explained that there was some personal stuff going on, and that seemed a good enough excuse for him. He told you to take care of what you needed.

A week later you sat in a hotel room and looked out the window at the city. You had flown into town for SmackDown the next night. Thankfully Daniel had also excused you from the house shows but did ask that you come to SmackDown so you could throw your name into the Women’s Royal Rumble match.

Your phone buzzed on the nightstand next to you. You picked it up and saw that it was a text from Bobby Roode, one of the guys on SmackDown you had become friends with since he had been called up from NXT.

BOBBY: Heard about what happened. Want to go take your mind off it?

YOU: Sure :)

You didn’t really feel like going out. But you knew you would beat yourself up if you spent your night alone in your hotel room with nothing but your thoughts to keep you company.

You headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower before pulling on the sexiest thing you had. If you were going out to forget about Baron, you wanted to make sure you look good doing so.

It was a black front cross bodycon dress with see-through panels on the side and in the front. It hugged every curve of your body and made your boobs look amazing. You knew you’d be turning heads.

You then went into the bathroom and did your makeup. You decided on a bolder look than usual. You did a dark purple smoky eye with a bright red lip. You finished off with a setting spray before heading back to the central part of your hotel room. You slipped on a pair of black heels and then walked over to the full-length mirror.

You ran your hands over the front of the dress to smooth a couple wrinkles out. You then turned side to side to assess how you looked. Your lips curved into a smile because you knew it was going to be a good night.

You walked over to the bed and picked your phone up before making your way back over to the mirror. You ran your hands through your hair to give it a little volume before you posed for a couple shots.

You scrolled through the four or five you took and picked the best two and posted them on Twitter and Instagram. You knew Baron still followed you, and you wanted to make sure he knew what he was missing out on and what he had lost.

You heard a knock on your door just as you posted the last picture. You smiled and walked over to the door and opened it.

“Hey…wow!” Bobby said as he took in your appearance. “You look amazing!” He said as he motioned to you.

“Thank you,” you said with a small smile as you felt the blood rush to your cheeks. You reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah,” you said. “Just let me grab my purse.”

You and Bobby made your way down the street to a club he had heard a couple of other Superstars talking about. As soon as you walked in you saw a group of Superstars at a couple of the booths in the back of the room.

“Ladies first,” Bobby smiled as you as he put his hand on your lower back.

Charlotte and Naomi smiled as they saw you walking over.

“Hey, girl! We missed you last week!” Naomi said as she stood up and pulled you into a hug.

“I missed you guys too…I just needed to take some off.”

“We heard about it. Are you doing okay?” Charlotte asked as she put her hand on your arm.

“I’m hanging in there.” You nodded.

“Girl, you know we’ve got your back,” Naomi said with a smile.

“I’ll be right over there if you need me,” Bobby whispered into your ear before making his way over to the other booth to sit with AJ and the other guys.

“Something we don’t know?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow at you.

“No,” you said as you smiled towards the direction Bobby had just left. “Just a friend taking me out.”

You sat with the girls and sipped cocktails as you talked to them about what you had missed last week and the Rumble coming up. You were in the middle of a conversation with Naomi about coming to Florida to see her and Jimmy when she motioned to something behind you.

You turned your head to see Bobby standing at the table.

“Would you wanna dance?” He asked as he held his hand out to you.

“Yeah,” you said as you smiled and nodded.

You set your glass down on the table and then took his hand and stood up. He led you away from the table and led you to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands around your waist as you started to move your hips to the beat of the music.

After a couple of songs, he spun you around and then pulled you in closer to him and leaned in to press his lips to the side of your neck.

You felt a shiver run down your spine. You hadn’t had any man’s hands on you besides Baron’s in over a year. It felt strange and foreign to have Bobby holding you and pressing kisses to your neck.

“Just relax, beautiful,” Bobby whispered as his nose brushed along the side of your neck.

You turned in Bobby’s arms, so you were facing him. You opened your eyes, and that’s when you saw him. He was leaning against the bar with a whiskey and coke in his hand as he talked to Corey. His eyes locked with yours and you froze.

Every feeling you had experienced earlier disappeared at that moment. All the confidence. All the thoughts of wanting to move on and forget about Baron. All the ideas of having a good time with Bobby. Everything faded as soon as your eyes locked with his.

“What is it?” Bobby asked gently.

“Baron’s here.” You said.

“Forget him,” Bobby said softly before he leaned back in towards your neck to gently suck on the skin.

“E-excuse me.” You said as you put your hands on Bobby’s chest and took a step back.

Bobby reached out and put his hands on your arms to stop you from walking away.

“Y/n,” Bobby said softly as he looked down at you. “Remember what happened. Don’t let him hurt you again.” He said.

“I’m sorry Bobby, but I have to talk to him.” You said.

Bobby hesitated but sighed and let you go. You made your way through the sea of bodies on the dance floor towards the bar. Corey saw you coming and excused himself to give you and Baron a moment.

“Baron, I-“

He reached out and cupped your hands with his face. You looked up at him and opened your mouth to say something. But before you could get a word out, he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours harshly. One of his hands moved to the back of your head to hold you into the kiss while the other slid down to your ass to squeeze it.

He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead down against yours. You stood there in his arms panting from the kiss that had taken your breath away.

“I fucking missed you so much.” He said.

“I missed you too.” You admitted.

“I’m sorry I got pissed over stupid shit and fucked everything up. Please let me come back.” He said.

“Baron, I-“

“Please. Please, baby,” he pleaded.

You swallowed a lump in your throat and then nodded your head. “Okay.”

Baron’s lips curved into a small smirk before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours again.

You felt someone clear their throat behind you and you pulled away from the kiss. You turned your head and saw Bobby standing there.

“Can I talk to you?” Bobby asked as he looked down at you.

“I got this,” Baron said as he stepped in front of you and went chest to chest with Bobby.

“I didn’t ask to talk to you, Corbin. I want to talk to her.” Bobby said as he motioned to you.

“Whatever you have to say to her you can say to me,” Baron said as he glared down at Bobby.

“Guys stop it!” You said as you stepped around Baron and squeezed yourself in between them. You put a hand on each of their chests and gently pushed them each a step back.

“Come on, Y/n. It’s getting late, I’ll take you back to the hotel.” Bobby said as he put his hand on your waist.

“Get your hand off her.” Baron nearly growled as he saw Bobby’s hand on your waist. “I’ll make sure she gets home.”

It looked like Bobby was going to say something, but he must have decided better of it. He glanced at you one more time before turning and making his way back towards the tables at the back of the club.

“Can I take you home?” Baron asked as he put his hands around your waist and looked down at you.

You nodded your head and he smirked before taking your hand and leading you out of the bar.

As soon as you stepped back into your place he pushed you up against the door and pressed his lips to yours.

“I missed you so fucking much.” He said as his hands ran down your sides and his mouth moved to your neck.

“Did you see anyone else?” You asked. You didn’t want to assume anything about him, but you had been broken up for nearly two weeks. He was unattached to you, and he was able to see anyone he wanted.

“Fuck no.” He said before he kissed you again. “Didn’t even think about it.”

“You swear on our relationship?” You asked.

“Swear on it.” He whispered before he leaned in and kissed you again.

He reached down and put his hands on your waist and then picked you up. You wrapped your legs around him, and he turned and headed towards the bedroom with you in his arms.

He set you down on your feet and then reached up to grab the collar of his shirt and pull it up and over his head before he threw it to the floor. He laced his fingers into your hair and leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. He ran his tongue along your bottom lip and as mad and hurt as you were about the fight, feeling Baron’s lips on yours slowly started to melt all of that away.

You opened your mouth for him, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue deep into your mouth. He ran his tongue over the roof of your mouth before finding yours.

After a good couple of minutes of kissing, he pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at you. He took a step back to admire the dress you were wearing.

“This dress…Jesus.” He said as his tongue slid out to run over his bottom lip.

He reached down and grabbed the bottom of the dress and quickly pulled it off you. He spun you around so your back was to his chest and he brushed your hair to one side to give him access to your neck.

You felt him press a soft kiss on the sweet spot just under your ear before he smirked. He then gently laid you down on the bed. He reached out and grabbed your black lace thong in his hands and slowly pulled it down your legs. He slipped the thong off and threw it to the floor and then took your heels and pulled them off your feet.

He put his hands on your thighs and spread your legs open. You lifted your head to look down at him just as his tongue pressed against your clit.

“B-Baron,” you moaned as his tongue swirled around your bundle of nerves.

Your back arched off the bed when he slid his hands under your ass to push it up and closer to his face.

“Fuck Baron,” You moaned as you laced your fingers in his hair and pushed your hips up against him.

He looked up at you and dipped his head lower, sliding his tongue inside your folds. Your eyes fluttered closed, and your head fell back against the pillow as the knot in your stomach started to tighten. Your legs began to shake, and Baron continued to lick you, picking up the pace of his tongue.

Baron’s name left your lips as your orgasm finally washed over you. Baron kept a firm hold on your lips as he worked you through your orgasm with his tongue.

Once you had come down from your high, he pulled his face away from your core and smirked up at you.

He stood up and undid his belt bucked followed by the button and zipper on his jeans. He slid them down his legs and then crawled back onto the bed.

“Turn over,” he said softly

You did as he asked and turned over, so you were laying on your stomach. He got in between your legs spreading them open a little more. His hand wrapped around his dick and he pumped it a few times before he placed the tip at your entrance.

He rubbed it slowly up and down your wet folds.

“Please Baron,” you pleaded with him.

He slowly pushed himself all the way inside of you until he was balls deep. You moaned in pleasure as you felt him stretch your walls. No matter how many times he’d fucked you, you could never get used to his size.

He stayed still like that until you gave him a nod to let him know he could start moving. He reached up and laced your fingers with his as he began to thrust in and out of you.

“God I love how tight your pussy is.” He breathed into your ear. “It’s like it was made just for me.”

“Oh God Baron!” You cried out as you felt a second orgasm building inside of you.

“You close kitten? You gonna come for me?” He asked.

“Yes,” you moaned as you nodded.

Baron pulled out of you and then turned you over onto your back. He lifted your legs up to give him a better angle. He slid back inside of you and leaned down to plant kisses on the side of your neck as he continued to slowly pump in and out of you.

It was so different from how he usually fucked you. He was typically rough and fast. This was slow. This was intimate. This was love. This was showing you how much he loves you. This was making love to you.

He let go of your legs and started to quicken his pace. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, pulling on the ends of it.

“B-Baron!” You moaned as you threw your head back against the pillows.

“That’s it, kitten.” He nodded. “Come for me. Let me feel you come for me.”

You felt the knot in your stomach explode, and your legs shake as your walls clenched around his cock.

“Shit!” Baron cried out as he thrust sloppily into you before coming inside of you.

You ran your nails down his back as you came around him.

You both came down from your highs, and he rolled off you and laid down on the bed next to you. It was silent between the two of you for a few minutes as you came down from your high.

He leaned up against the headboard, and you crawled up into his lap. You smiled and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he rubbed your hand softly up and down your back.

“I’m sorry too.” You said.

“Let me show you what you mean to me! I’m a fucking mess without you, babe. I need you.” He said.

“I miss you. The bed’s too big without you, and it’s cold.” You pouted as you laid your head on his shoulder.

“I miss you too, baby. Can you give me another chance?” He asked.

You looked into his eyes, and you could see that he meant what he was saying. You could see that he wanted to fix this with you.

You could also tell that he was just as beat up as you were. He had bags under his eyes that told you he hadn’t been sleeping either.

“I’m never going to let you go again.” He said. “Almost ripped Roode’s head off tonight. Can’t believe you went out with that prick.”

“I did it to make you jealous.” You said.

“I know. Fuck I know. I saw those pictures, and I knew exactly what you were doing.” He said.

“It worked though.” You said as you smiled up at him.

“I’ll let it go this time but try that shit again, and I might just have to punish you.” He said with a smirk.


End file.
